The invention relates to a method for converting an M113A1 or M113A2 vehicle into the M113A3 configuration. An M113is a military tracked vehicle built by United Defense L. P.
Prior conversions of the M113A1 or the M113A2 to the M113A3 configuration included the relocation of the engine access hole in the bottom plate of the carrier. The purpose of the access hole is to allow for draining the engine oil and replacing the engine oil filter. The hull modification was been necessary in the past to accommodate the new engine location of the newer M113A3 style powerpack. This hull modification is both time consuming and expensive.